Romeo et Juliet Inverses
by FairHairedAdventureSeeker
Summary: Due to a question Link thought was a joke, he is being forced to marry Malon. Neither of them want it. Will they be able to get out of it? (one shot) Translation for Title: Reverse Romeo and Juliet


A 12 year old Link stood in the house where Talon of Lonlon Ranch held his Super Cucco game. He had just won.

"Great job son! You'll make a fine ranch boy! Hey, waddea say about marrying Malon?" Talon asked.

Link stopped to stare at Talon for a moment. He and Malon were friends, nothing more. He liked her. Just not in _that _way if you know what I mean. But Link was a bit scared of Talon. Malon told him that Talon got very violent when he heard something he didn't like.

"Uh. Well sure." Link said

Link couldn't get married, after all he was just 12. This thought relaxed him.

"Well you are a bit young to be marring now." Talon said

Link relaxed even more and left to go back to the forest.

**_11 Years _**_**Later**_

"Hey Malon, can I buy some milk?" Link who had just walked into the ranch asked her.

Malon turned around abruptly and said "Link, what is this about my father saying were getting married?"

Link paled. He remembered that day in the Cucco House 11 years ago.

"Link, say something."

"Uhh. About 11 years ago... Talon asked me if I wanted to marry you after a cucco game... I didn't want him to get all mad at me if I said no."

Malon sighed.

"Alright. Well he will kill us if we refuse to get married. So were pretty much stuck unless there is some kind of law that says forced marriages are not allowed in Hyrule."

"Well I better go. I have some stuff to do. Bye Malon."

"Bye Link. Why don't I come by your house tomorrow and we can think of a plan to get out of this?" Malon asked

"Sure. See you tomorrow."

Then Link left Lon Lon Ranch to go to his house in the Kokiri Forest. Even though he was now an adult, the Kokiri people still let him live there. Link sighed and sat down on one of his log stools.

"Dear Nayru...what am I to do?" he said to himself

Link got out his old ocarina. A gift from his friend Saria. He would never see her again the the mortal world. Even though he could no longer see her, he could still talk to her through the magic of the ocarina.

"Down,right, left. Down, right, left." He mumbled as he played the special song.

_"Link? Can you hear me? It's Saria!"_

"Saria! I made a horrible mistake!"

_"Oh Link... what did you do?" _Saria asked

"Better sit back, it's long story."

So Link told Saria the story.

"And now Malon is coming over tomorrow so we can possibly find a way out of it."

_"Dont worry Link.I will see you soon."_

"Wait! What do you mean by that?"

_"Good bye, Link"_

The ocarina went silent, and eventuly, Link went to bed. That night he had a dream.

"_Told you I'd see you soon!" _Saria said happily.

"Saria!"

Link and Saria hugged for a moment.

"_Link, there is a way out of this. Remember, true love will conquer all!"_

"Saria, I don't love Malon. Remeber?" Link asked

_" I know that." _Saria smiled slyly "_But you love Zelda, right?" _

Link blushed

"_Though so. The sun mask and the moon mask will unite, and they will all see."_

Then the dream started to fade

"Saria! Don't go!"

Link woke up from his dream, the sheets on his bed were all twisted. From looking out the window, he could see it was almost morning. He changed out of his pajamas into his normal green tunic and hat. Then he looked around the small house.

"Man, this place is a dump! Better clean it before Malon gets here." he said to himself

So Link cleaned up all the trash on the floor, put books back on their shelves, and made his bed. Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Link? You home?" he heard Malon's voice call out.

"Come in, Malon!"

"Alright, down to business. I found some books on the hylian marriage laws." Malon said, dropping books on the small wood table.

**Hylian Marriage Laws**

**All couples must be married using the royal code of eternal bonding.**

**All couples must have a cerimony of some sorts to be united as a couple.**

**Arranged marriages are legal, as long as both sides agree to the uniting of the couple.**

"Oh... so it is legal." Link sighed

"But you don't have any parents!" Malon exclaimed

"Thats exactly it. Since I don't have parents, Talon can pretty much do what he wants. Did he say the marriage date to you?"

"Two weeks."

"I though it took longer to plan a wedding..."

**_One and a Half Weeks Later..._**

"Malon, hurry up! We have to go to Castle Town to pick up your dress!" Talon shouted

Malon sighed and went downstairs to go to Castle Town with her father.

"Darling, this dress looks fabulous on you!" the dress maker shouted when Malon came out of the dressing room at the dress shop.

"Really?" Malon asked scepticaly. She thought the dress was hidious.

It was off white, and had large pearls sewn at the hem. It also had way poofy sleaves and the waist was super tight. Malon didn't want this wedding, but she at least wanted to look _nice._ Then she saw a perfect dress.

"What's that one?" she asked the shop keeper.

The dress looked like her normal dress, but it was all white, except for the bandana which was cream. It was also longer and had really tiny pearls from Zora's Domain sewn on the hem.

"Oh. That one. I keep meaning to throw that one away." the shop keeper said

"I'll take it." Malon said

"If you insist..."

Malon loved the small pearls on the hem. They reminded her of the Zora she had been secretly seeing.

**_Flashback_**

Malon and the Zora were slowly leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched and fireworks went off behind their eyes. They never wanted to let go. But they had to.

"I love you..."

**_End Flashback_**

As Malon and Talon walked back to Lon Lon Ranch, Talon remembered he had to buy the Sun and Moon Masks from the Happy Mask Salesman.

"Malon, I forgot I had to go buy the Sun and Moon Masks! You okay walking home buy yourself and writing to the girls you want to be your bridesmaids?" Talon asked

"Yeah. I'll be fine dad. I'll go write to Romani, Cremia, and Anju."

Then Malon ran off to the ranch as Talon went to the Happy Mask Shop.

**_Two Hours Before the Wedding_...**

**"**Malon girl! You look amazing!" Romani likes!" Romani exclaimed when she saw Malon

Malon sighed

"Whats wrong, Malon?" Anju asked

"I just don't love him! We don't want this!" Malon shouted and dropped her head into her hands.

"Shh... it'll be alright." Anju said, calming Malon down with her soothing voice.

"Will you really be that unhappy with him?" Cremia asked

"I wouldn't be unhappy... I just don't love him. I love this zora I met at Zora's Domain."

_**One Hour Before the Wedding**_

"I grant to you a soldier who has no heart. One who will not falter in the darkness. This soldier who has no heart is your twin image. A shell of yourself that you will shed when your song commands it." *CoughBENdrownedcough*

Those words rang through Link's head. That's all he would be after the wedding. A shell of himself. Not free to live his own life. Not free to sneak into the castle to see Zelda.

"Link..." he heard a voice behind him say.

"Zelda?!"

"Link I know you don't want this. The look on your face says it all. I love you, Link. Always have." Zelda said

"I love you to Zelda. Always have, always will."

Then they dropped into a deep kiss. It seemed like they were there for hours, but in reality, they were only like that for a few seconds.

"If there is any way I can see you again. I will find it."

With those last words, Zelda left the room to go find a seat to watch the wedding.

**_The Wedding_**

The hylian wedding song played. The Song of Storms. Malon walked down the aisle, slowly making her way up to the raised platform which Link stood.

"You may exctange the Sun and Moon Masks." The priest said

The masks flew into the air and joined together. But something was amiss. Instead of forming the Couples Mask, the mask looked as if somebody had hastily melted one side of each mask and stuck them together, forming an unsightly molted metal ridge in the middle of the mask.

"That can't be right..." Talon mumbled from the audiance.

Then Zelda stood up.

"It means they were never ment to be together. They were forced together, like the masks. They don't have true love." Zelda said

"But Link said..." Talon started to say

"I was 12 Talon. I didn't know you were serious."

"You know what? The only reason I wanted you to marry Malon in the first place was so I could have the Triforce of Courage! Love ?! Bah! I don't care about love! You both are to be married and thats final!" Talon shouted

"I'm afraid that's not possible anymore, Talon. Arranged marriges were outlawed once my father came into power."

"But that book I read said..."

"The law books need updating. If you had ever bothered to come to the Laws of Hyrule cermony, which all people over the age of 25 are REQUIERD to attend, you would know that. And since you broke the law twice, I'm afraid you have to go to jail." Zelda said

With that, two guards came and took Talon away.

"Link, I love you..." Zelda told Link.

"I know." Link simply said

Then they kissed. And they wernt letting go.


End file.
